Halo Fanon:Expanded Universe
This special page serves as the main hub for all community projects, covering from those focusing solely in expanding the canon universe to some that branch off from the canon universe by introducing "what if" paths. Active Community Projects Aftermath Universe The Aftermath Universe is an expansion to the Halo universe managed by Pikapi and his affiliates. The Aftermath Universe is an open project, attempting to open the Halo Universe that we know and love to a greater number of alien civilizations, greater technologies, and even more conflict! Although the Aftermath timeline stretches from long before the halos, and onward indefinitely, the majority of Aftermath fanon is focused entirely on humanity's reconstruction and newfound alliances formed in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War. By contributing to the Losing Hope (completed) or Gaining Faith (ongoing) roleplays, one is capable of influencing the Aftermath, indirectly by exposing exclusive content from their own Halo universe(s)! If you are interested in becoming a long-time contributer to this project, however, Pikapi is willing to grant any user exclusive open source access! Just request access! Against All Odds Against All Odds is a non-alternate timeline mainly following the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War and the rebuilding of humanity's civilization. The Covenant return not long after the war, but the UNSC, having formed a union with the Sangheili, is ready this time. However, the Covenant aren't the only enemies they'll have to face. Against All Odds currently consists of 5 main eras, two of which are under construction: *Ancient Sanghelios Conflicts (pending) *Colonial Independence Campaigns *Human-Covenant War *Interspecies Union Conflicts *Against All Odds (pending) Ascensionverse The Ascensionverse is the alternate world of the fanfic Halo 3: Ascension, which was written during the production of Halo 3 and thus deviates wildly from the canon timeline. Chanxi War Coming soon Demons of Hope Demons of Hope is an expansion of Bungie and 343 Industries canon that centers primarily around the lives of SPARTAN supersoldiers, and seeks to add a unique perspective to the Human-Covenant War and Human Promethean War. Earth Rising Earth Rising is an expanded universe dealing with everything from the United Nations coming to power to the Innsurrection before the Human-Covenant War, and was created by . Learn about the Interplantary War, the Colonization era, the beginnings of the UNSC, and much more. Finish The Fight Finish is an alternate timeline created by . In this universe, an ODST, Osric Black discovers an ancient evil that is about to wreak havoc on the galaxy. In the war that ensues, worlds are destroyed and species go extinct. It is time to Finish The Fight and stop the Precursors from retaking the galaxy! Forerunners Rule All Forerunners Rule All is an alternate timeline created by . In it, the Halos failed to work, resulting in the Forerunners creating a new way to exterminate the Flood. This plan works, and the Forerunners begin to rebuild their empire, now called the New Forerunners. Along the way, they battle with other species. Anyone can contribute to this alternate timeline. Forgotten Heroes Forgotten Heroes is an expanded universe created by . The universe mainly focuses on the untold battles, stories, heroism and sacrifice of the Human-Covenant War. The universe heavily relies on canon and is one of the few universes which prides itself in editing all its content to match new confirmed canon. Infinityverse The Infinityverse is a growing collaborative project created by . Everything is designed to comfortably coincide with all established canon. While exceptional grammar and knowledge of canon is strongly recommended, everyone is invited to join the festivities. Labyrinth Universe The Labyrinth Canon, originally created by Morhek, is a collaboration between a number of users for a coherent history, stretching from the age of the Forerunners, to long past the Human-Covenant War, detailing events, places and characters loosely connected with the unveiling of the Labyrinth, expanding on existing canon and adding much in the way of new ideas and material. Necrosverse Timeline The Necros Timeline is a continuation of the Halo saga. While there are several minor events leading up to the Necros War, relatively little takes place between the end of the Human-Covenant War (or Great War) in 2553 and the beginning of the AUR-Remnant War in 2508 Pikapi's expanded universe The expanded universe project in which many of Pikapi's more recent articles and stories are set. Rebuild The Rebuild is an expanded universe open/community-project headed by . The project relies on canon strictly and heavily throughout the expansion process, so a sound knowledge of the canon Halo universe is required. The Rebuild is open to all users and its contents can be re-used for other community projects. Reconstruction The Reconstruction Universe is an expanded universe created by . It revolves around the aftermath of the Human-Covenant war. From many different P.O.V's a the whole picture is created, with the civil war to the introduction of humanity's predecessors. Anyone wishing to contribute message Gerardthemighty, I'm more than happy to accept help. Repentance Universe The Repentance Canon, also known as the Repentanceverse, is a universe created by Spartan-091, 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, and Sgt.johnson, focusing on the characters, culture, and military aspects of the UNSC and Covenant before, during, and after the Human-Covenant War. The goal of this project is to create a governmentally, militarily, and culturally realistic universe based off of the canon of Halo. Red Letter Days Red Letter Days is a project undertaken by A Fellow Stalker to make a story from the perspective of the UNSC marines with the purpose of showing a gritty, harsh and desperate version of the war seen in the Halo games. Beginning from 2525 and continuing through the Human-Covenant War. The Republic and Krokarr Wars The Republic: The Republic of Untied Species, commonly known as The Republic or RUS is an organization created after The Great War to preserve peace and prosperity. There are only five species in the Republic, the humans are the organizations founders and are the most powerful of those five, then the Sangheili are in second just as humans they are of military importance, then the Unggoy which serve as traders and also have some significance of military power, then the Kig-Yar which take no part in the military, instead they took up as assassins and mercenaries lastly, the Huragok they play a part at showing and teaching the humans that they are the inheritors or "reclaimers" to the Mantle, they also play a small part in the military as medics, since they can heal a wound that would be fatal. Krokarr Wars: - Coming Soon Sigmaverse A timeline spanning over a century, chronicling the lives of many heroes and villains over the years. Following the Human-Covenant war, a timeline divergence occurs, humanity falling into a deadly civil war barely twenty years after the end of the previous one, while the Sangheili isolate themselves from the galaxy. Meanwhile, various powers plot behind the scenes to usurp, remove, or destroy both powers in the galaxy. The Sigmaverse is quite character-centric, largely revolving around the lives of individuals during this time and the challenges they must overcome to survive. This universe comes from the mind of Brodie-001. Shards of Reality An alternate timeline that branched-off from the universe whom we are all so familiar with , the Shards of Reality still exists parallel to that of the official timeline. This extreme distortion of history was conceived from the minds of and . The Saulosian Campaign The Saulosian Campaign Timeline is an alternate timeline created by that mainly revolves around the Humans and their allies against the Saulosians. It will include ancient history as well as modern history. Swarmverse Swarmverse is an expanded universe created by Athena32. Swarmverse originally began with a focus on the far-future Swarm War, and since then has expanded to incorporate fanon elements during the Human-Covenant War, and events that bridge the time between them, namely the Remnant War and Galactic War. Timeverse Timeverse is a non-alternate timeline set after the events of Halo 3, concerning Master Chief and Cortana's arrival on the Legendary Planet and the consequences of their actions on said planet. It is featured in two parts, Halo: Armageddon, and Halo: Birthright, both of which are featured in this article. Titania Titania is an expanded universe project on expanding further stories from the Great War, Forerunner Era and more. The Transcendence The Transcendence is a story that plays parallel to all canon using the style set by the and the . Transcendence aims to expand the mythos of the and go beyond the lore by creating an entirely new chapter in the series both without contradicting canon and go deeper into the heart of Halo. The primary plot of Transcendence revolves around a mysterious object, presumably a , suddenly appearing above the planet of Liberty. The event causes a worldwide quarantine and Liberty is cut off from all the colonies. A large number of events occur since the cryptum's appearance such as the involvement of the , the arrival of the and the deployment of Sovereign Squad. Zenith of the Dismantled Zenith of the Dismantled is a non-alternate timeline set in the post Human-Covenant War era, focusing on the dishevelled aftereffects of the devastating war and the gradual recovery of the surviving factions left in its wake. While humanity struggles to recolonize and avoid extinction, the Sangheili find themselves trying to understand the chaos unleashed upon them after the destruction of the Covenant. Whether the two sides will fully materialize an alliance or dissolve into panic and turn on each other once more is uncertain.